Drabblesammlung
by Ricky Snape
Summary: Eine Sammlung von Drabbles mit diversen Charakteren des Harry Potter Universums.
1. Luft und Liebe

Der Krieg war vorbei.

Harry war aller Mühsal leid und so sagte er zu seiner Verlobten:  
>„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir von jetzt ab nur noch von Luft und Liebe leben? Geld dazu habe ich genug."<p>

„Wenn dich das glücklich macht, dann soll es so sein."

Am nächsten Abend, nachdem Harry von einer Anhörung vor dem Zaubergamot,  
>wo er als Zeuge ausgesagt hatte, heim zum Grimmauldplatz kam,<br>sah er seine Liebste splitterfasernackt das Treppengeländer vorbei an den Hauselfenköpfen herunterrutschen.

Harry (stark verwundert): „Sag mal Ginny, was machst du da?"

Ginny (unten angekommen): „Na ich mach' dir dein Abendessen warm!"


	2. Hochzeitsreise

„Na komm schon, Schatz. Lass es uns noch 'mal tun!"

„Schon wieder?"

„Bitte..."

„Reicht dir denn einmal nicht?"

„Ach, es war so schön. Gib es ruhig zu, dir hat es auch gefallen!"

„Ja, schon. Aber der Wind war doch ziemlich eisig.  
>Und die vielen Leute um uns herum! Wo bleibt da die Romantik?"<p>

„Ich möchte aber unbedingt noch 'mal rauf!  
>Er wirkt noch viel größer aus diesem Blickwinkel betrachtet.<br>Ist es nicht beeindruckend, wie er sich stahlhart dem Himmel entgegenreckt?  
>Los Harry, wozu sind wir in der Stadt der Liebe?"<p>

„Na gut, du hast mich überredet, Ginny. Auf zum Eiffelturm!"


	3. Matheunterricht

Hermine zitterte.

Der Trank wollte ihr heute partout nicht gelingen.

Tapfer rührte sie trotzdem weiter im Gebräu herum,  
>bis sie wider ihre Art ganz aus Versehen mit dem Zauberstab<br>gegen den Kesselrand schlug, so dass es leise klirrte.

Keine zwei Sekunden später hatte er sich auch schon drohend vor ihr aufgebaut.

„Zehn Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor wegen unerlaubten Lärmens während des Unterrichts!"

Hermine schluckte, sagte jedoch kein Wort.

„Was ist los mit Ihnen, Granger?", dröhnte Snape.

„Mit ist kalt, Sir", antwortete die Angesprochene nun kleinlaut.

„Dann stellen Sie sich unverzüglich in die Ecke dort drüben. Da sind immer 90 Grad."


	4. Das erste Mal

„Da bist du ja wieder. Na, wie war's?"

„Ach frag' nicht!"

„So schlimm? Aber du warst doch gerade 'mal 20 Minuten weg!"

„Mir kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor.  
>Ich dachte schon, er hört nie auf!<br>Außerdem tat es höllisch weh."

„Ach, Ginny. Daran gewöhnst du dich schon. Glaub' mir!  
>Beim ersten Mal ist halt alles noch etwas ungewohnt.<br>Aber das legt sich mit der Zeit."

„Nein, Hermine. Das war das erste und das letzte Mal. Garantiert!  
>Von jetzt an putze ich mir regelmäßig die Zähne und dein Vater kann<br>mich wieder aus seiner Patientenkartei streichen. Und zwar sofort!"


	5. Einschulung

„Beeil dich, Severus! Du musst heute die Eröffnungsrede halten und die  
>Hutzeremonie moderieren. Ich werde in der Zwischenzeit versuchen, Albus<br>zu beruhigen. Er ist völlig außer sich, so aufgelöst habe ich ihn noch nie erlebt!"

„Was ist denn geschehen? Und was hat es mit dem lauten Tumult  
>im Foyer vor der Großen Halle auf sich, Minerva?<br>Hat es etwa einen Todesserangriff auf den Hogwarts-Express gegeben?"

„Ach nein. Peeves hat anscheinend beschlossen,  
>Albus' Appell zu folgen und nett zu den Erstklässlern zu sein.<br>Er hat Albus den Gesamtjahresvorrat seiner Zitronendrops geklaut  
>und begrüßt die Neuen gerade mit einem ausgiebigen Bonbonregen!"<p> 


	6. Geschwister

„Ich glaub', meine Kröte ist schwanger."

„Und mich hat gerade ein Elch geknutscht!"

„Soll mein Schwein dazu pfeifen?"

„Ihr seid doof! Kommt mit, ich zeig's euch."

„Na gut, Lily."

„Da saß sie eben noch."

„Wo sich die kleine Schlange zwischen den Eierschalen ringelt?"

„Ja."

„Los Albus Severus, frag' sie, ob sie aus dem Ei geschlüpft ist."

„Pfffft ssssrrrt?"

„Grrrfft tzzzz mmsssg!"

„Was hat sie gezischelt?"

„James, sie sagt, sie wäre ein Basilisk und hätte Hunger."

„Na dann kommt, zeigen wir Mum und Dad unser neues Haustier, die werden staunen!  
>Und Onkel Neville erst, immerhin ist Trevor gerade Opa geworden!"<p> 


	7. Ersttäter (Doppeldrabble)

„Nur nicht so schüchtern, junger Mann! Treten Sie ruhig ein in mein  
>bescheidenes Etablissement. Wie kann ich Ihnen zu Diensten sein?"<p>

„Ich hätte gern das Übliche."

„Sie meinen das Sonderangebot für Einsteiger aus dem Zeitungsinserat?"

„Ja, genau das hätte ich gerne."

„Zahlen Sie bar oder mit Kreditkarte?"

„Äh, in bar."

„Und wie heißen Sie, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Mein Name ist Ronald Weasley, Miss."

„Dann sind Sie bestimmt mit Fred und George verwandt!  
>Die Ähnlichkeit ist bei genauerem Hinsehen ja auch unverkennbar!<br>Die beiden zählen mittlerweile zu meinen treuesten Stammkunden.  
>Tja, wenn man einmal damit anfängt, will man immer mehr<br>und kann gar nicht genug davon bekommen!  
>Möchten Sie eigentlich lieber liegen oder sitzen, während ich arbeite?"<p>

„Ich glaube, im Liegen wäre es mit angenehmer."

„Na gut, wie Sie wünschen. Wir können die Stellung ja zwischendurch immer  
>noch wechseln, sollte es zu unbequem oder schmerzhaft für Sie werden.<br>Gehen Sie doch schon mal nach oben ins Studio vor und machen sich frei.  
>Ich hole noch schnell das Desinfektionsmittel und die anderen Utensilien."<p>

„Wie lange wird das Ganze eigentlich dauern?"

„Bei Ihrer Größe wird es bestimmt nicht länger als eine Stunde dauern,  
>bis ich die Rose auf Ihren Bizeps tätowiert habe."<p> 


	8. Ordenstreffen (Doppeldrabble)

„Willkommen zurück im Fuchsbau, Männer! Kingsley, Remus, Severus, das war gute Arbeit! Dank unserer Hilfe konnten die Auroren heute Nacht sage und schreibe sechs Todesser zur Strecke bringen! Doch nun lasst uns ein wenig entspannen. Arthur wärst du so nett, uns dein neues Muggelgerät vorzuführen?"

„Du meinst den Fernsehapparat? Aber gerne doch, Albus! Bitte setzt euch, es geht sofort los."

_„Wie geht es ihm, Pille?" – „Den Umständen entsprechend gut." – „Und der hohe Blutverlust? An sein grünes Blut werde ich mich nie gewöhnen!" – „Sei unbesorgt, Jim. Spock wird bald wieder ganz der Alte sein." – „Du meinst, er steht oder sitzt dann wieder zwei Wochen lang ohne zu schlafen steif, gefühlskalt und humorlos mit seinen glänzenden Fetthaaren und seiner elenden Logik in der Gegend herum und zieht ab und zu missbilligend die Augenbrauen hoch?" – „Ja, genauso wie es sich für ihn als Halbvulkanier gehört" – „Na dann bin ich ja beruhigt!"_

Wieder in Hogwarts Kerkern angekommen sinnierte das Oberhaupt der Slytherins nicht zum ersten Mal darüber nach, warum seine Wunden stets in der Farbe seines Hauses zu bluten pflegten, und er fragte sich, ob die Abneigung seines Vaters gegen die Magie als solche wohl daher rühren mochte, dass diese grundsätzlich jeder Logik entbehrte.


	9. Familienzuwachs

Es herrschte Hochbetrieb auf der Entbindungsstation des St. Mungos. Überall lagen junge Hexen in den Wehen, unter ihnen Fleur Weasley.

Genauso wie sie es seit über zwanzig Jahren immer tat, wenn ein Kind mit Eltern aus dem Phönixorden das Licht der Welt erblickten würde, war Madam Pomfrey eigens aus Hogwarts herbei appariert, um als Hebamme zu fungieren.

„Nun denn", sprach die Heilerin zu der werdenden Mutter, „jetzt wird es nicht mehr lange dauern. Möchten Sie eigentlich den Vater des Babys bei der Geburt dabei haben?"

„Ach nein, lieber nicht. Wissen Sie, mein Mann und er verstehen sich nicht sonderlich gut!"


	10. Heimweh

Stundenlang hatte er in der Eiseskälte auf der Lauer gelegen ehe er es wagte,  
>die Gelegenheit und sein nichtsahnendes Opfer beim Schopfe zu packen.<p>

Der Kerl hatte sich als ausgesprochen zäher Brocken erwiesen.

Mehrmals hatte er würgen müssen.

Der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden durfte, lag ihm schwer im Magen.

Und dennoch würde Nagini jetzt, wo der Dunkle Lord Geschichte war, nichts und niemand mehr davon abhalten können, das Weihnachtsfest bei seiner Familie zu verbringen, die er schweren Herzens hatte verlassen müssen als sein Herr nach all den Jahren, die seit Godric's Hollow vergangen waren, wieder nach ihm rief.


	11. Behördengang

Suchend musste er seine Augen einige Zeit lang über die gigantische Anzeigetafel im zu so später Stunde nur noch wenig frequentierten Atrium des Zaubereiministeriums gleiten lassen, ehe er sein Ziel schließlich ausfindig und sich auf den Weg in Richtung Zimmer 533 machen konnte:

'Abteilung für internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit'

Fachbereich 'Presse und Öffentlichkeitsarbeit'

Dezernat 'Zentrale Widerspruchsstelle'

Referat 'Akkreditierungsangelegenheiten'

Nach einigem Zögern klopfte er an und betrat den Raum, hinter dessen Empfangstresen ein kahlköpfiger Zauberer noch eifrig sein Tagwerk verrichtete.

„Guten Tag, mein Name ist Xenophilius Lovegood."

„Guten Tag", entgegnete ihm der Beamte.

„Ich habe da ein Problem."

„Das sagten Sie bereits."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_AN: Das ist zugegebenermaßen nur ein abgewandelter sogenannter „Kevin-Witz", die ich bis gestern als solche nicht einmal kannte. Ich hoffe, das Drabble gefällt trotzdem._


End file.
